


The Kiss

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Firefighters, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, POV Eddie Diaz, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz, Single Parent Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Everything between Eddie and Buck finally comes out and things happen
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Kudos: 75





	The Kiss

**Eddie’s POV**

When I got home, I got out of my truck grabbing my duffel before heading inside to hopefully greet Chris and Carla. Buck pulled into the driveway with his jeep and we made our way inside, I opened the door and we set foot inside Buck closed it behind us as I headed towards Christopher in the living room with Carla, “Hey Buddy did you miss me?” Christopher grabbed his crutches and made his way over to me. I smiled at him and gave him a big hug,

“Yeah dad. I always miss you when you're at work.” He answered and I smiled at him and said, “Well I brought you your favorite person.” But emerged from behind me smiling at Christopher, “Hey kiddo.” Buck said moving in to give him a big hug, “Bucky!!! Are you spending the night?” Chris asked looking up at Buck with those big puppy dog eyes that make my heart melt into a million little pieces. Buck looked up at me with the exact same puppy eyes and how could I say no to two of the most important people in my life. “I mean if it’s up to you Buck...but you don’t have too.” I answered by taking my duffel to the bedroom leaving the 2 children with Carla. 

**Buck’s POV**

While Eddie took his duffel bag to the bedroom I knelt down in front of Christopher, “Of course I’ll spend the night buddie. There is no place I would rather be.” I answered while Eddie was in the bedroom putting his things away. Chris looked at me with the biggest smile ever, “Yes! I get to spend my night with my Bucky!” he exclaimed, I laughed and smiled at him, Carla just watched the whole exchange go down, Eddie emerged from the bedroom and made his way over to us.

Carla looked between Eddie and I before saying, “Alright since the family is home, I think I’m going to head out.” looking specifically at me, I looked at her and said, “I’ll walk you out.” and following her outside, I can feel Eddie staring at the back of my head as I am walking Carla out. As soon as I get outside I gently close the door behind me, Carla turns to face me giving me the look.

“Are you and Eddie finally going to get your act together and get together? Because you would have to blind not to see the way that the 2 of you look at each other, which it seems that you both are considering you are still playing family without actually being a family at least not yet.” Carla said with a wink at the end, I sighed,

“Yeah, I know we have to get our act together trust me I know. I’m pretty sure after the day that we had at work today, we are definitely going to have a talk about what we are because we are definitely more than friends. Don’t worry Carla I’m pretty sure next time you see Eddie we are most definitely going to be dating.” I replied, giving her a hug before letting her go.

“I expect to be the first person to know when you officially become Buckley-Diaz.” smiling up at me I laughed, “It would be my pleasure.” She left and I went back inside to my two favorite people in the world and for sure Eddie and I would be talking tonight after Christopher goes to bed.

When I went back inside Christopher was on the ground in front of the television playing with his toys while Eddie was in the kitchen starting on dinner, I ruffled Christopher’s hair as I made my way over to him to help. I washed my hands and asked, “What’s for dinner?” I asked, Eddie smiled and said, “I thought we could have something simple because I’m exhausted and I know you probably are too,”

I headed to the counter and started chopping up vegetables while Eddie got spices and put them in the crock pot with the ground beef and waited for it to cook, and put it on simmer while he went over to the sink and started cleaning up some of the dishes that he had used before I got there, while I was cutting the vegetables Eddie came up behind me and asked, “This isn’t your first time cutting vegetables, is there some secret you have for cooking?” 

I smiled and set the knife down turning to face him, “Yeah when Maddie and I were younger we used to cook with our Butler because our parents were never around, so we kind of had to learn to fend for ourselves. Maddie and I were basically on our own as teens.” Eddie put his hands on my waist and said, “So the good old Evan Buckley comes from a rich family. I never thought I would see the day.” I didn’t know what to say so I just stood there looking between Eddie’s eyes and his mouth as I could tell Eddie was doing the same thing.

Slowly Eddie and I met each other halfway before we met in a kiss. It was a nice slow kiss, Eddie’s grip tightened on my waist while I moved my hands to wrap around his neck and leaned into him, gladly returning the kiss. I’ve been waiting for this moment forever. I knew now that things were never going to be the same between them ever again and I’m glad. We were snapped out of our kiss when we heard, “Daddy! Bucky! Is dinner almost ready? I’m hungry.” Christopher yelled from the living room. Eddie pulled away from me with a sigh leaning his forehead against mine before answering, “Almost, just give us a few more minutes.” and without hearing a response we assumed that he went back to what he was doing before. 

Eddie looked me in the eyes keeping his hands on my waist, “We’ll talk about this later yeah?” Eddie asked, I didn’t trust my voice so I just nodded, and we each pulled away from each other and I went back to chopping vegetables while Eddie added in the vegetables that I had already chopped up to the Chili, it was only a little bit longer before the food was ready.

I grabbed out the bowls while Eddie took it off the heat and let it cool down before bringing it into the dinner table, I made my way into the living room to grab Chris from where he was on the ground asking, “You ready for dinner?” he nodded so I picked him up and carried him to the dinner table setting him in his seat between Eddie and myself I ruffled his hair causing him to giggle in response. Eddie and I got Christopher’s food and put it in front of him before grabbing our own food for ourselves. We ate in silence and enjoyed our food, we talked, laughed, and had a great time together. Something I hope never ends because I enjoy my time with my favorite Diaz boys and I love them so much, when dinner was over Christopher went to go watch tv for a little bit longer before it was time for him to get ready for bed.

Eddie cleared the table while I washed the dishes, Eddie put the leftovers in the fridge before making his way over to the sink standing behind me putting a dish in the sink then setting his hands on my waist again. I tried not to lean into his touch knowing that we needed to have a conversation about what we are before anything goes any further, Eddie moved his head towards my neck placing small kisses on it I leaned my head back as Eddie continued to kiss my neck,

“Eds. We have to talk before we go any further.” I said, wiping my hands off on the towel next to the sink before turning in Eddie’s arms, Eddie sighed lifting his head up and looking at me in the eyes,

“Yeah I know, can we wait for Chris to go to bed first? I think it should be between us before we involve him.” Eddie answered looking down at his watch, “Speaking of bedtime. Christopher! It’s time for bed.” Eddie said letting go of me and making his way to Chris who was sitting on the couch watching tv.

“Come on buddy. It’s time to go to bed. If you go change into your pajamas and get into bed, either Buck or I will come in and read you a bedtime story before you go to bed.” 

Chris reluctantly whined but followed Eddie’s instructions and headed to his bedroom closing the door behind him to change clothes Eddie made his way back into the kitchen with me and helped me finish the rest of the dishes.

When the dishes were all clean, Eddie went to Christopher’s room to read him a bedtime story and to say goodnight and give him goodnight kisses. While he was doing that I made us some tea and headed into the living room setting 2 cups on the table while I waited for Eddie so we could talk about our kiss, it took forever before Eddie emerged from Christopher’s bedroom but he eventually did and saw I had set out 2 cups of tea and gladly took one of them thanking me, as he sat down across from me on the couch. I looked at him and asked,

“What are we?” Eddie set down the tea and asked, “What do you want us to be?” “I want us to be a couple, Eds I fell in love with you the moment that I met you and I am so glad that I get to call you my best friend, but I want us to be more than just that. I want to be with you and Christopher, I love you both so much and there is nothing that I wouldn’t do to be with you or Christopher. After everything that we have been through I can’t imagine living without you.”

I finished looking Eddie in the eyes I was trying to get a read on him but I couldn’t, he looked me in the eyes and smiled “I couldn’t have said it better myself Ev, I love you so much and there is no one I would rather be with than you. You are basically a father to Christopher and I know how much you love him and me so I hope that we can be more than just best friends too.”

Eddie finished, I looked at Eddie and moved in to kiss him, I gently grabbed his face and kissed him gently on the mouth Eddie responded putting his hands on my waist and returning the kiss, I pulled him down on the couch so that he was leaning on top of me hovering above me using one of his hands to keep from crushing me completely, we continued to kiss for what felt like hours before I pulled away but Eddie continued kissing up and down my neck,

“Hey Eds, I know you would love to keep doing this but if we don’t get up from the couch now we are both going to plummet to the ground and seriously injure ourselves in the process.” I breathed out, Eddie reluctantly pulled away resting his head against my forehead.

“Okay fine, but I expect you to cuddle with me in bed,” he answered. I nodded and waited for Eddie to get up first before I could, I grabbed our cups of tea and carried them to the kitchen carefully setting them in the sink to clean up for a later time. I grabbed Eddie’s hand and we made our way to the bedroom, when we got there Eddie and I changed into pajama pants and a shirt and got under the covers.

Since I am taller than Eddie, I lied down on the bed and Eddie joined me laying his head on my chest while I wrapped my arm around his waist and we gladly fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing. 

**Eddie’s POV**

The next morning I woke up to laying my head on somebody’s and I remembered the events that happened last night, which made me smile. I heard a mumble coming from above me and I looked up to see Buck stretching his arm out that was not wrapped around my waist,

“Good morning.” I said smiling at him, Buck looked down at me and replied, “Good morning.” rubbing his hand over my arm. He leaned down to kiss me on the lips, I turned over to return the kiss and pulled away smiling at him, but Buck leaned back in and continued to kiss me and he ended up turning me over so I was lying on my back and he was on top of me.

Buck deepened the kiss moving his hands down to my waist, he pulled the strings of my pajama pants and reached his hand down past my pants and boxers grabbing my cock and gently stroking it up and down which caused me to pull away breathing out, “Oh god Buck. Te amo más que nada en el mundo!” (I love you more than anything in the world!) what I didn’t know was that Buck spoke spanish too when he replied, “Eres el amor de mi vida.” (You are the love of my life.)

which caused me to moan but before anything could go further there was a knock outside the door which meant one thing that Christopher was up. Buck pulled away in perfect time before the door opened and Christopher came barging in, we pulled the covers up before Christopher could see anything else, Buck and I got our breath back and I leaned into his shoulder as we sat up in bed awaiting Christopher’s embrace. 

“Hey buddy.” Buck said as Christopher crawled in bed with them, “Hi Bucky! Hi Daddy!” “Hey cariño, did you have a good sleep?” I asked, grabbing him and setting him in between Buck and I. Chris looked between us before saying, “Yeah. I’m hungry though, what are we doing for breakfast?” I looked at Buck who looked down at Christopher, “How about I make some pancakes before your dad and I have to go to work.

How does that sound?” Christopher looked at Buck like he hung the moon, “Can you make them with chocolate chips?” he asked, “Of course buddy. That’s the best way to make it.” Buck answered, looking over at me. “Alright buddy let’s go get things together and let your dad take a shower. Yeah?” he added before throwing back the covers, taking Chris with him to the kitchen, Chris was out the door which gave Buck the chance to give me a quick kiss on the lips, “We’ll finish what we started later.” he whispered before heading out the door. I looked at him as he left smiling, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

I didn’t stay in there for too long because I could smell the pancakes which made my stomach grumble. I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and my comfy shirt and made my way into the kitchen to see Buck and Christopher jamming out while making the pancakes, once all the pancakes were finished Buck set them on the table and gently picked up Christopher and put him in his chair, I made my way over to the cabinet and grabbed syrup and powdered sugar to put on the pancakes while Buck opened the fridge and grabbed milk for Chris.

I went over to get the coffee that Buck already made and poured us 2 cups to drink with breakfast, we all sat down on the table and started eating breakfast, Buck leaned over and cut up Chris’s pancakes so it would be easier for him to eat, I grabbed the syrup and powdered sugar and put it on top of his pancakes. “Thanks dad.” Christopher said as he grabbed his fork and started eating, I looked at Buck and smiled taking a drink from my coffee.

“Dad?” Christopher asked, I looked at him, “Yeah cariño?” “Are you and Bucky dating?” he asked, I looked up at him trying to recover from my coughing fit, looking over at Buck who I could tell was smiling behind his cup of coffee. “Umm… how would you feel if Buck and I were dating?” I asked Christopher,

“I think it would be awesome! I love Bucky so much and I can tell that you love him too.” Christopher answered, Buck lowered his coffee cup still smiling at the exchange. I looked at Christopher smiling, “Well, yeah Buck and I are dating.” I replied, “Yes!!!! I love you both so much!” Christopher exclaimed, causing Buck and I to laugh, “We love you too querido and we’re glad that you are so happy about us.” Buck said ruffling Christopher’s hair, “Finish breakfast so we can get you ready for school and so we can go to work.”

Buck added, digging into his own food, when we finished our food, I washed all the dishes while Buck took Christopher into his bedroom and helped him get dressed before he went to go take a shower himself. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and made my way to Christopher’s room to check if he is ready for school, “You ready kiddo” I asked, peeking into his room. Chris looked at me and said,

“Yep. Is Bucky ready to go?” “I don’t know. I’ll go check, why don’t you go get your shoes on and wait in the living room.” I answered, I headed towards the bedroom to figure out if Buck was done yet, the bathroom door was closed so I figured Buck was still taking a shower. I made my way over to the duffel I dropped last night and grabbed clothes for the shift since we were going to be working a double today.

I grabbed a couple of my uniforms from the closet and put it in my duffel, I felt arms come wrap around my waist and smiled, I turned and faced Buck “I see someone’s feeling a little happy.” I said looking down at the towel, “I mean considering I didn’t get to finish what I started this morning, it only makes sense that we finish it now.” I laughed, “As exciting as that sounds, we don’t have time for querido.

We have to take Christopher to school and go to work and I know that you hate being late to work.” I breathed out, running my hands through Buck’s hair while his head was in my neck kissing it as a way to try and distract me, “But I want to finish our morning conversation.” Buck pleaded, continuing to kiss my neck. It took all of me to pull away from him causing Buck to whine. “I promise. We can finish it later though.” I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek adding, “Hurry up, so we can go or else Christopher is going to be late.” and I left the bedroom.

**Buck’s POV**

As soon as Eddie left the room, I changed into clothes and made my way into the living room where Chris and Eddie were waiting for me. “Hey Eds? After we drop Chris off at school can we stop off at my place so I can drop off my car and grab some clothes for work?” I asked, grabbing my wallet and keys from the front door, “Yeah sure. But we gotta hurry.” he said.

So we headed out the door and we both put Chris in the backseat before I headed to my jeep. I followed Eddie to the school so we could both drop off Christopher and then Eddie followed behind me as I led him to my apartment, I parked my car headed up to my level Eddie followed behind me and I let us into the apartment. “I’ll only take a few minutes. Let me just grab some clothes and a duffel and then we can go.” I said, making my way upstairs to quickly pack up some clothes, when I was done I came back down stairs.

“Alright. Let’s hit it.” I said, and we made our way out the door and towards Eddie’s truck. I threw my bag in the backseat along with Eddie’s and jumped in the passenger's seat. We pulled into the parking lot and made our way inside, the rest of the crew was already here so Eddie and I headed to the locker room and changed into our uniforms before we had to go and talk to Bobby about our relationship. “Hey Eds. We should probably talk to Bobby now rather than later right?” I asked, Eddie looked over at me,

“Yeah. So we can get it out of the way, and possibly fill out all the paperwork needed. The only thing I hope that doesn’t happen is one of us having to either transfer or switch shifts with somebody else.” Eddie answered, moving over to me to reassure me that everything was going to be okay, “Don’t worry cariño, everything is going to be okay.” I looked at him with his hands around my waist and smiled, “I hope you're right.” I answered wrapping my arms around his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can relax about everything.” with one final squeeze of my hips we pulled away from each other and made our way to Bobby’s office, when we got there he was looking at something on his computer. 

“Hey Cap, can we talk to you for a sec?” Eddie asked, opening his door wider, Bobby looked up from the computer and smiled at us saying, “Yeah, sure what do you need?” as Eddie and I sat in the 2 chairs in front of his desk.

He turned in his chair so he could face us, “We need to ask what we have to do to tell the farther up the department that Buck and I are dating and what paperwork to fill out and what will happen to everything.” Eddie said nervously, I reached over and grabbed his hand to calm the nerves smiling at him.

Bobby looked at us and smiled, “Finally!” he answered, Eddie and I looked at each other very confused, “Wait what?” I asked. Bobby laughed before explaining, “It took you idiots long enough to get together didn’t it. We’ve all been taking bets on how long it was going to take you and it looks like Hen won.” “Damn, y’all couldn’t have held out until next week?” he added. “You guys have been betting on us.” Eddie said.

Bobby nodded his head, “For how long?” I asked. “About a good year or so.” both Eddie and I looked at him with widened eyes. “Are we that obvious?” Eddie asked, causing Bobby to laugh even harder, “I guess so.” I finished, when Bobby had finished laughing he faced us and explained, “Okay. So what we have to do is have you guys sign papers explaining that you are in a relationship so we can give it to them within the next week or so, but other than that you guys get to stay at the 118 together as long as you keep it PG at all times.

I will get the papers and give them to both of you by the end of the shift.” Bobby pointed a finger at both us being the stern father figure to me as usual. Eddie and I smiled before getting up and leaving his office. We headed upstairs to the kitchen. “That went a lot better than I thought it would.” I said, Eddie looked and nodded “definitely. I thought he was going to go all protective father on me.” I smiled and grabbed his hand,

“I did too. Bobby has always been protective of me since I got to 118 and had my accident and then the lawsuit.” I said, we were met by the smiling faces of our crew members. “What’s up guys?” Eddie asked, looking at them very confused at what was going on. 

They all looked at each other before looking back at us, “Oh nothing. What’s up with you guys? Are you finally done pining after each other or do we have to wait even longer?” Hen asked, smiling. I could see Eddie blushing next to me, which I’m pretty sure gave it away for everyone else.

“Damn it, you guys couldn't have held out for two more weeks?” Chim said, running his hand through his hair. Everyone else smiled but sighed at the same time because they were happy for Eddie and I but now I guess they owe Hen money. “Were you guys betting on us?” I asked, looking between all of them, They didn’t even try to hide it, “I mean maybe. But come on it is going to happen sooner or later you two are so in love with each other it makes the rest of us feel sick. I mean we all love our spouses and everything but come on, you two act like an old married couple.” Hen added, taking the money from the crew.

“Alright, alright, we finally got our shit together and are officially dating and everything. So now you guys can stop your teasing and go back to minding your own business.” I said because Eddie seemed too shocked to respond to them.

“Okay. Okay. we’ll stop.” Chim said, Bobby had made his way upstairs and was starting on breakfast for everybody while we were talking, when the teasing finally stopped we made our way over to Bobby and sat down on the island by the kitchen so that we could have our usual morning banter with everybody, “Good morning everybody.” said a faint voice and we turned our heads and saw that it was Athena in her police uniform, “Hey Athena,” I said, moving to give her a hug,

“Hey buckaroo. How are you doing?” “I’m good, but I heard that you owe a certain person money.” I said smiling at her, Athena looked back at me and her smile dropped, “Really? I take it you and Eddie are finally together after all this time.” she looked between Eddie and I smiling, “Yes, we finally got our heads out of our pants and made a move,” Athena smiled and brought me in for another hug,

“Well congratulations, I’m so happy for both of you.” giving Eddie a hug as well and wishing him congratulations as well before turning to Hen. Hen smiled, before reaching out her hand “Pay up family. I won fair and square.” Athena, Chim, and Bobby pulled out their wallets and handed Hen $20 each, “Wow, you guys are so nice to us. You truly care about us, by betting on our relationship, we feel so loved and cherished by you all.” Eddie said. The crew just laughed,

“We bet on you because we love you, there is a difference Eddie, it means we care about you.” Chim explained.

Eddie looked at me and smiled, grabbing my hand before dragging me to the table to eat the food that Bobby had prepared for them, Eddie and I took our usual spots next to each other while everybody else filled in.

Athena was able to stay long enough to join us for breakfast before she had to go back to the precinct and get ready for her shift, when breakfast was over we put away our dishes and made our way to the couch where we watched some tv and waited for a call. Many hours passed before the sirens went off in the station, we headed to the rig and jumped in the ambulances and fire trucks and made our way to the scene.

Luckily the scene was not life threatening there were snakes surrounding the little boy who was crying in his crib, I managed to maneuver myself and grab him from the crib while the rest of the team called animal control and figured out what to do. When the rest of the team had cleared the scene I gave the little boy back to his parents and we made our way to the vehicles and made our way back to the station, the rest of the day seemed to go by really slow, just a few house fires here and there before our shift was over.

I was in the shower when I heard familiar footsteps entering the bathroom, and before I knew it Eddie was stepping into the stall with me closing the door behind him, I turned and faced him he immediately moved to give me a kiss, “Well hello to you too.” I said, leaning into his embrace wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss, he smiled back at me and said,

“Hey babe, how about we finish what we started this morning?” as he slowly started kissing down my body and eventually reaching my dick and taking it in his mouth bobbing his head back and forth at a steady pace.

I leaned my head back against the wall while he continued to work on my dick, his hand slowly made his way towards my hole before sticking one of his fingers inside slowly pumping it in and out before finding an even pace one by one adding a finger before 3 fingers were sliding in and out of my body loosening up my hole.

“Oh fuck Eddie! It’s too much! I’m cuming!” I shouted as I spurted down his throat before he wiped his lips and stood up bringing me into a heated kiss, I could taste myself on Eddie’s tongue.

I leaned my forehead against his shoulder in order to keep myself balanced on two legs, Eddie continued to pump his fingers in and out of me, Eddie kissed my chest slowly moving towards my ear leaving kisses as he went. When he reached my ear he whispered,

“Turn around mi amor and let me fuck that pretty little hole of yours.” biting the shell before pulling back, I moaned and turned around so my chest was touching the cold tile.

Eddie spit in his hand to get some sort of lube on his dick before carefully pushing into me, at first I let out a wince getting used to the feeling of having somebody inside of me, it had been a really long time.

Eddie started off at a slow pace making sure that I got used to it before getting faster with each thrust until he was pounding me into the wall, “Holy fuck! Eddie! Oh my god! Harder, faster, please oh my god! Oh Eddie I’m cuming!” I practically screamed out, “Cum for me querido!” he whispered and I did painting the wall with cum. 

My hole was getting abused with the constant pressure against my sweet spot. Eddie kept ramming into me to the point where I was whimpering because of the sensitivity, “Eds. I don’t know how much more I can take, my hole is so sensitive.” I pleaded as I slumped against the wall.

Eddie kissed my back saying, “I know mi amor, just hold on for a bit longer. I promise.” I nodded and let Eddie have his way with me, before I knew it Eddie’s warm cum was flowing into my hole.

Eddie fell on top of me so his chest was against my back, still holding onto my hips so that I wouldn't go tumbling to the ground.

After what felt like forever Eddie carefully pulled out along with a good amount of cum, “Let’s get cleaned up before we go back to your house so I can get my car, I need to head back to my house.” I said, Eddie nodded and we got cleaned up before heading towards the locker room and changed clothes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> sorry I have been away for so long school has been hectic and than this whole COVID-19 (coronavirus)started and I've finally had time to start writing again because Im stuck in my house 24/7 so what else to do than start writing again. 
> 
> Love,  
> Alex


End file.
